


That Lil Job in Nawlins

by Gothabilly13



Category: Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Barebacking, Crossover, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, mutant power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Dean didn't go into detail about that VooDoo Job in New Orleans...Remy LeBeau</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lil Job in Nawlins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was an idea that I had while chatting with Berryblue_girl one night. Pure unadulterated PWP and indulgence of our personal tastes. Thank you to Berry for her support and feedback, You always make me smile little girl.  
> I chose to not give Remy his comic cannon red and black eyes as they would be sure to make Dean try to exorcise him not shag him. For the sake of this crossover his eyes are hazel green like in the movie. However my vision of Remy is much leaner and way prettier than the movie Remy. Dean is well...Dean. 
> 
> I am toying with an idea of making this into a little collection of shorts where they cross paths at different key points in both their stories. Let me know if you would be interested in such a collection.
> 
> FEEDBACK PLEASE, I have a feeling there could be more to this but for now it's a oneshot.

Title: That Lil Job in Nawlins  
Author: Gothabilly13  
Pairing: Remy Lebeau/Dean Whinchester  
Crossover: X-Men Supernatural  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men Fandom or The Supernatural Fandom, I make no money from writing these fictions

*******

The clack of pool balls and the buzz of conversation provided a background for the blues played by a three piece band on the stage.

The place wasn't like the tourist bars and clubs on the better lit end of Bourbon St. New Orleans natives and residents knew about these places. Less pomp and commercial. Low key, laid back Southern at the core.

It was one of Remy Lebeau's favorite places to hustle cards or maybe some pool, if he was in the mood.

Tonight however, he was looking for neither. Tonight Remy was searching for a lil som'in som'in. 

Looking around the bar, he noticed many of the usual suspects lingering about. He avoided the raven haired barmaid who was shooting daggers at him and headed for the back room where the pool tables lived. Maybe there would be better offerings there.

Many heads turned to stare at the good looking redhead as he sauntered across the bar. Women and men taking the time to admire his unique beauty. Remy drank in the empathic flood of lust and desire that wafted to him.

As he rounded the corner, the lanky Cajun's hazel eyes caught a delightful sight.

Clad in worn faded blue jeans was one of finest asses Remy had seen in a long time. The owner of the delectable caboose was leaning over the table lining up a shot. 

Standing to the side and watching were two regulars Remy recognized. Always easy targets. He smirked to himself as he found a tall table without an occupant. Slouching his long limbs onto the stool, he watched the young man.

The shot went off with a crack and the man stood, leaning on his cue. His loose limb posture gave the impression of drunkenness but Remy could tell it was faked. 

'Can't con a con.' He mused to himself and watched as the young man moved around the table to take another shot. Fake astounded words fell from plush lips, a deep velvet voice that rumbled the Cajun's ears in a seductive manner. He bent over the table again and Remy finally got a glimpse of the stranger's face. The Cajun's pulse spiked and he licked his own lips.

The face this cheeky con had was model pretty. Good bones, wide eyes framed in lush dark lashes. For a flickering moment the light caught the jade green eyes and the Cajun had to smile wider. 'Mon Dieu but dis boy was beautiful.'

Pulling a pack of smokes out of his duster, Remy lit one and watched the scene unfold. The young pool hustler continued his con. Drawing his marks in with practiced ease. The wad of bills lay on the rail and Remy was mildly impressed by it's girth.

The young man had noticed Remy's stare but the Cajun remained impassively watching. They traded glances until the con was completed. 

When the two men threw down their cues and stomped off in a huff, Remy let out a long deep chuckle. He clapped his hands, smoke seeping from the corner of his mouth. The young man turned, stuffing his winnings in his front pocket.

He looked at the Cajun with an arched brow that made Remy want to lick him.

"Care to try your luck?" the man asked his full lips twitching in a smirk. Remy stood up and ambled over to the table. He walked up very close to the beautiful con. 

As the Cajun stepped into the light over the table it was the young man's turn to gasp. The empath felt the pulse of want flicker to life in the handsome con artist.

"Som'ting got yo'tention, Mon Amie?" Remy drawled in his honey accent. He leaned in and caught the young man's eyes.

Bright green peered into hazel green and there was a moment of tension. For a flickering second the young man thought he saw a glow in the hazel depths. 

Remy chuckled and stepped back to peruse the cues on the wall. The stranger gave a snort and then reached for the ball rack.

"So you want to name the stakes?" he asked, his gaze moving over the Cajun's body as he made his choice. Remy looked over his shoulder catching the man ogling him. A knowing look crossed his handsome face and he winked at the young man.

"Oui, Remy name de stakes." he turned with a flare and spun the cue in his nimble fingers. The hustler watched the skill the Cajun displayed.

"Remy? Is that you?" he asked and finished racking the balls into a triangle. Remy nodded and then held out his hand.

"Remy Lebeau." he purred. Smiling with lots of teeth, the man shook Remy's hand.

"Dean Winchester." he said and then looked stunned for a beat. Remy's ginger brow arched and he tilted his head.

"Som'ting wrong wit yo'name?" he asked sounding amused. Dean shook his head. He was silently wondering why he had given the pretty Cajun his real name and so easily.

"Naw, guess I am just more buzzed then I thought." he said and played his inebriation up by leaning lazily on the table. Remy snorted and stepped up into Dean's personal space again.

"Don't kid a kidder, Mec." Remy whispered. "Remy ain't gonna blow your cover." He paused to smirk with a glint in his eye. "But don't tink fo' a second dat Remy be buying yo'bullshit."

Dean's green eyes widened and then he sucked in his bottom lip. Remy had to stifle to urge to pull it back out with his own teeth.

"What are we playing for then?" Dean asked in a low voice. Remy leaned in closer brushing his lips on the shell of Dean's ear.

"Loser has to be de bottom." he hissed and nudged his nose against Dean's neck taking a deep breath.

The young man gasped slightly and found himself surrounded by Remy's scent.

Smoke and cinnamon and ozone. The mixture made Dean's head swim. Smiling as the Cajun drew back, Dean regained his smooth facade.

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh?" Dean snarked and held the Cajun's gaze. Remy just grinned and then turned to move away from Dean. 

"Remy will break." the Cajun replied and bent over the end of the table. Dean took a step back and let his eyes move over the lanky form. Remy was very easy on the eyes. Lust coiled low in Dean's belly.

Long and toned, his legs were encased in black denim. Expensive looking black boots and the long duster told more about the Cajun then most people would notice.

But Dean Winchester wasn't most people. He was a Hunter. Trained all his life to fight the things that go bump in the night. He could tell there was a great deal more to this beauty then a stag out looking for a tumble.

The Cajun stilled in his motions and then stood up. Dean shook out of his staring and gave the young man a curious look. 

The Cajun just shrugged out of his duster and laid it over a stool before bending to line up the shot. With the duster out of the way, now Dean could take in the way Remy's tank top clung to his lean body. 

As he leaned forward the tank rode up exposing a strip of copper sunkissed skin. Dean's mouth went dry and he gave himself a shake, trying to focus as Remy broke.

The balls shot out around the table and two solids sank. Smiling with satisfaction, Remy shrugged a shoulder and moved around the table. 

He studied the options and then moved to stand right in front of Dean. He edged in and looked over his shoulder at the hunter.

"Lil' room here, mec?" he asked and snickered as Dean jumped back with a slight flush to his cheeks. 

Dean cursed under his breath and flagged a wandering barmaid.

"You want a beer?" He asked Remy as the Cajun bent over the table once more. Pausing in his focus, Remy looked over his shoulder as he leaned on the felt.

"Remy won't say no to a beer." he drawled and noticed how Dean licked his lips. Turning back to his shot, the Cajun felt his victory getting closer.

Dean ordered the beers and then turned back to Remy. The angle the Cajun was in gave Dean a perfect view of the pert rounded ass as it flexed and shifted.

Dean decided to try and gain the upper hand. He wasn't about to lose easily. He stepped closer to the table until he was right behind Remy. He leaned in just enough for the Cajun to feel the heat from Dean's body against the backs of his thighs. 

Bending to whisper in the redhead's ear Dean braced his hands on either side of the long body.

"This is how it'll turn out, want to just skip the games and get to the good stuff?" he asked in a taunting voice.

Remy missed the shot. Dean smirked and stepped back. The lanky boy stood up and shot the hunter an arched look.

"Yo' shot, mec." he snapped and the barmaid returned with their beers. 

Dean was momentarily distracted by the spectacle of Remy wrapping his sensual mouth around the bottle and taking a deep pull. His throat worked in a sinful way and again Dean felt his mouth dry out. He quickly took a sip from his own beer and then turned back to the table.

They traded shots back and forth, snarking and shooting heated looks. Working each other up in sexual tension. If anyone had been paying them any attention, the silent battle of wills would have been very palpable.

At some point, Remy wasn't sure if he let it happen or not, Dean had gotten ahead. 

They were down to four balls on the table. Two solids, one stripe and the eight ball. The solids were in really bad positions, while the stripe and the eight were in perfect line with a corner pocket. Remy looked over at the hunter and his lips twisted in a wry smirk. 

"Touche." he mumbled as Dean bent to take the shot, sinking them both with barely any effort. Dean stood up and set his cue on the table.

"Hummm....that seemed too easy." he said crossing his arms and wiggling his brows. "One would think maybe you wanted to lose." he observed and Remy shook his head, long copper tresses brushing his shoulders.

"Bite yo tongue, Mon Amie. Remy neva trow a game unless it be life or de'th." He said and set his cue down as well. 

"Rather bite your tongue." he said in a deep low tone that made Remy's cock thicken in his jeans. Knowing they needed to get out of there, Remy made a show of licking his lips and winking at the hunter.

Grabbing up his duster, he slipped it on and then leaned back against the pool table. 

"Yo' de winner, mec. So where yo'want to take yo' prize?" he asked with a knowing look on his pretty face. Dean rubbed at his chin as he looked the Cajun up and down. 

"I may have an idea." the hunter replied and tossed some bills on the bar as they left. He stepped into the damp air of New Orleans and looked back to be sure Remy was really following.

The Cajun smiled sweetly and fell into step beside him.

"So, Dean gonna tell Remy where we goin'?" he asked. Dean moved to walk a little closer to the Cajun.

"Maybe. If Remy gives Dean a good reason." he answered amused by the Cajun's habit of speaking in the third person. 

Remy moved so fast Dean didn't know he had until the world shifted. Remy spun, grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt and twirled them into the shadow of an alley. 

Dean's back struck the brick wall and before he could gather the air to ask 'what the hell' Remy was doing, the Cajun's mouth was on his. Hot and wet, tasting of beer and smoke. It sent a zinging sensation to Dean's cock.

He gripped his hands in the Cajun's long hair, holding his head in place. Dean took over the kiss, biting at Remy's lips and fucking his mouth with a sure and questing tongue.

The heat between them was ample and rising fast. Remy broke the kiss when air became necessary. Panting, he licked the taste of Dean from his lips and tilted his head.

"Dat a good nuff reason?" he asked. Dean smirked and slapped his hands down to grip the Cajun's ass.

"Yeah, that'll do for now." he replied and then grabbed the Cajun's hand to pull him back onto the sidewalk.

"We're going to my car and then we are driving to someplace quiet so I can 'take' my winnings." He replied and tugged the chuckling Cajun around the corner. Remy was about to make a snide comment about just how much Dean thought he was entitled to when his breath was stolen.

Sitting by the curb was a car that made the Cajun's heart beat fast. Sleek, black and beautiful. 

A 1967 Chevy Impala. 

Perfectly cared for and lovingly polished. He let out a low whistle and then gasped as Dean stepped up to the door.

"Dis yo' ride, Mec? No joke?" he asked a little surprise leaking into his smooth voice. Dean gave a rakish smirk and nodded his head.

"Yeah, this is my Baby. She never done me wrong." he said running his palm over the roof with affection. As a long time lover of motor-vehicles, Remy could understand the pride in Dean's voice.

"She's a sweet bebe to be sure." the Cajun complimented and then smiled as Dean opened the passenger door and waved Remy in.

"She isn't the only beauty I want to spend some time inside of." Dean said and was stopped from further dirty innuendo by Remy's heated lips once more. The kiss was hard and hot and then the Cajun pulled back looking very amused. Dean cocked his head and licked his lips.

"Was that for me or for the car?" he asked and Remy giggled.

"Lil a both. Yo' just got even more sexy den befo'." he replied and then slipped into the car. Dean chuckled as he shut the door and made his way around to the driver's side.

Once they were settled in and on the road, Remy turned to lean against the door and just look at Dean. He was extremely beautiful, but there was more to him then that. Something raw and primal. Remy liked the way it made his belly tighten.

"So where to now, Mon Amour?" Remy asked, using the endearment with humor. Dean just shrugged and kept his eyes on the road.

"Like I said, somewhere quiet." he said and drove them out of the city. Remy fiddled with the radio making Dean give him an arched look. Effecting a sheepish grin, the Cajun sat back and then had a wicked thought.

"How bout a lil warm up fo' we get der?" he purred and slithered across the long bench seat to press against Dean's side. The hunter looked over at the redhead.

"What kind of warm up?" he asked as the long fingered hand found it's way to his inner thigh. Remy's fingers pressed into the denim and he nuzzled Dean's ear.

"Was tinking dat Dean might like iffen Remy suck his cock." The rolling accent like music in Dean's ear. The hunter groaned and turned his head to bite a hard kiss before he had to look back at the road.

"I wouldn't find that objectionable." he said in a rough voice. Smiling with much mirth, Remy slipped his hand up to press against the hard bulge of Dean's crotch. The pressure made the hunter moan and he gripped the wheel hard.

Remy unzipped the tight jeans and shifted them around. Freeing Dean's hard cock he made a purr of approval.

"Very nice." he commented and then shifted back on the seat to lower his head. He wasted no time with teasing, knowing they were heading swiftly out of town and into the bayou area. 

Licking at the pearl of precum, he relished the spicy taste and then engulfed the hunter's length in one sleek move. 

Dean choked on a moan and his knuckles wen white on the steering wheel. He squinted his eyes trying to keep his vision clear. 'Damn this Cajun boy had a mouth made for cocksucking.' he pondered as Remy began to bob on his cock.

Humming as he went about his task, Remy delighted in the weight and width of Dean's cock on his tongue. It was pleasing and very much what the boy had been looking for when he went out that night.

Using every trick he had, the Cajun brought the gasping man right to the brink and then pulled off with a wet pop. He looked up at Dean through the strands of his hair, lips red and swollen from sucking Dean's cock.

Dean couldn't take it any longer. If he kept driving they were going to get in a wreck. 

He pulled off the road, into the dirt shoulder and behind a row of moss hung trees. He turned the car off and fisted his hands in Remy's hair. Dragging the Cajun up, he assaulted his mouth with a bruising kiss. Tasting himself on those sinful lips made his dick twitch with want.

Gasping he broke the kiss and looked into Remy's lust glassy eyes.

"Get out, want to bend you over my car and fuck you till you scream." he growled and bit Remy's bottom lip sharply. The Cajun gasped and complied.

Stumbling out into the humid air Remy was swamped by the lust and want coming off of Dean. It made him more pliant then normal, not that he was complaining.

He tripped over his own feet and would have had to execute a reflex move if Dean hadn't appeared to catch him. Strong muscled arms wrapped around Remy's waist and a deep chuckle made him inexplicably blush.

"Easy, don't want to break you, just fuck the hell out of you." Dean mumbled and began to mouth along the long column of Remy's throat. The Cajun moaned and arched his back. He was about the same height as Dean so there wasn't the usual stooping to his partner that Remy was used to.

Dean's hands were moving under Remy's duster, mapping his body and pulling at his tank top.

"Want to feel your skin." Dean moaned and pushed the duster off Remy's shoulders. The coat fell and Dean yanked the shirt over Remy's head. Hands caressed the Cajun's defined chest with a covetous motion.

"God you are so fucking beautiful." he said his voice dropping to husky low. Remy smiled his chest hitching with need.

"Look who's talkin." the Cajun said and trailed his fingers over Dean's cheek. "Yo bout da prettiest ting Remy seen in his life." he whispered and melted into another heated deep kiss. 

Dean gripped at the long body pulling it to his. Their hard cocks ground together making them both groan into the kiss, spiking the need to higher levels.

Dean became a little wild, tugging and pulling at Remy's jeans until they were open and he could peel them down the Cajun's narrow hips.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, Baby." he mumbled as he clasped the rounded ass with both hands. His fingers tracing the sensitive crease. Remy shivered at the touch and smirked with invitation.

"Den Remy guess yo' betta get to strippin' ." he said and slipped his hands between them to push the hunter's jeans off. There were needy hands and jerking motions to heated shafts. Bruising kisses that stole breath.

Hobbled by their jeans they stumbled a little until Dean took control. Turning Remy to face the car, he pressed his hand in the center of Remy's back pushing him down on the warm hood of the car.

"Now that is a fucking sinful sight." Dean rumbled as he bent over the shivering Cajun. "So pretty spread out over my car." Remy groan and rolled his hips backward finding contact with the hunter's hard leaking shaft. The sensation made both of them moan. 

Nipping at the long neck, Dean fisted his hand in the silken hair and pressed the boy's face to the metal. 

"Hold still now." he chuckled and brought the fingers of his free hand to the Cajun's lips. "Suck like you did my cock." he instructed. Remy obeyed laving the digits with his deft tongue.

When the fingers were well wetted, Dean brought his hand down to traced the cleft of Remy's ass. Pressing the tightness with his wet fingers and pushing in. 

Remy gasped and willed his body to relax. Dean wasn't interested in taking it slow. He fucked the boy's tightness with rough but sure strokes. Adding fingers every few plunges. 

The Cajun wiggled and arched into the pressure. Shaking with need, Dean bit at Remy's shoulder and then reached for his cock. Remy moaned at the loss of the fingers, feeling an aching need deep within.

"Shhhh...I got ya." Dean rumbled and then Remy could feel the blunt push of something much bigger than the fingers.

Stars exploded behind his eyes as Dean's cock pushed into his body. A low keening sound slipped from his lips and he breathed through the burn.

Dean clenched his jaw and held his body in check. Stilling more for himself then Remy, he waited until the urge to cum passed. 

Feeling the Cajun loosen a little, Dean grinned and leaned back. He held Remy by the fist in his hair and one slender hip.

"You are so fucking tight," Dean groaned and let his head fall back. His hips jerked back making Remy gasp. Before the Cajun could take another breath the hips slammed back in. Lights exploded behind his eyes again.

Dean set a hard rhythm, shaking the long body with every pounding thrust. The noises Remy made only served to heighten Dean's arousal. 

"Yeah, God Damn! So fucking sweet." Dean panted as he picked up speed. Remy groaned, spread out on the hood, Fingers splayed wide as he tried to brace himself for each hard thrust.

His cock rubbed against the cooling metal, adding to the Cajun's ampping climax. He wanted to make this last as long as they could. He hadn't expected to find something this hot, this intense when he had gone looking. But he had it now and he wanted it to last.

Bowing his lower back, Remy pushed back into the hunter's pumping hips and licked his bruised lips.

"Mmmm...harder Mon Amour, Make sure Remy feel yo' fo' days." he purred and then cried out as Dean's questing cock found the 'right' spot. 

The way the Cajun jolted, like he was electrocuted, let Dean know he had found the right angle. Zeroing in on the spot he went for broke.

Pounding his hips into Remy with a sharp slapping of flesh on flesh. Their moans and cries getting louder and more urgent. 

"Uhhhh Baby, so fucking close." Dean groaned and peeled his fingers from the slender hip to reach between Remy and the Impala and found the weeping cock.

Stroking in time with his thrusts, Dean sought to bring Remy off first. Wanting to feel the lithe body clench around him before he came. Encouraging the Cajun to let go and cum for him, Dean increased his pace even more.

Remy was feeding off the emotions of the hunter, drowning in the loop of lust. He was close on the verge of climax.

Dean had never had such an intense fuck in his life. It was like they were connected on a deeper level then just the physical. Something was refreshing his want and his need. It was both exciting and disturbing. 

Unable to make sense of it, Dean chose to ignore the strangeness and just give in to the pleasure.

Remy bucked and gasped as Dean pulled his long hair back making him arch in a very erotic manner. 

"Yeah, so fucking pretty, just taking my cock" Dean growled and twisted Remy's length in just the right way. 

The Cajun cried out, his shields falling for a moment as his orgasm took him away. Blotting out his senses as the empathy and the charge were loosed.

Dean was struck with the full strength of Remy's empathy not knowing it came from the Cajun. He gasped out a breath and then gave a horse shout when the boy's muscles clamped tight.

Remy came hard, his fingers tingling with the snap of his charge. He spilled hot and long over the hood. Gasping and spinning he had enough presence of mind to notice that Dean was cumming. 

Blinded by the purest pleasure he had ever felt, Dean emptied himself into the heat of Remy's body. Hips continuing to thrust as he rode out the climax. Slowing only after he was empty and spent.

With a groan he slumped down on the Cajun's back. They lay against the car in a sweating heaving heap for several long moments.

Remy stirred and pushed back against the hunter. Dean took the hint and pulled from Remy. When the slight hiss caught his attention, he smoothed a hand over the small of Remy's back.

"You ok?" he asked in a husky voice. "I didn't mean to get so rough." he added and pulled Remy up.

"Naw, Remy ok." he said turning to face Dean.

Long hands cupped Dean's face as Remy leaned in to kiss hims slow and deep. The Cajun knew he had to charm the hunter a little before he noticed what had happened.

When he pulled from the kiss Dean was dazed and glassy eyed.

"Tanks for dat, Dean Winchester. Any time yo in Nawlins and want a game, yo' look Remy up." he purred and then stepped away.

Righting his clothing, he bent to gather his duster. When he was fully dressed he moved back to the dazed boy. 

Tucking Dean away he gave him one last soul deep kiss and then slipped off into the darkness.

Blinking out of his stupor, Dean licked his lips and looked around.

"Remy?" he called and pushed off the car to turn around. The Cajun had vanished. 

Dean scratched his head and turned back to the car. He could see in his mind the way Remy had looked laid out over it. Smiling, he ran his hand over the surface. His fingers found a flaw in the metal. 

"What the fuck?" he snapped and fished a flashlight out of his jacket. Pointing it at the hood he noticed the evidence of Remy's pleasure in the slick puddle and ten perfect impressions of the Cajun's fingertips.

Dean felt a weird rush of cold over his body.

"What The Fuck!?" He snapped and looked around in the dark.

What kind of person could leave such a mark? 

Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

The End

Let me know what ya think!!!


End file.
